


I'm Not Having Sex With You

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: in any version of reality [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, Hooking up, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Neighbours, Sleeping Together, date, set up together, vague smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стив наконец-то согласился и позволил Наташе устроить ему свидание, он не ожидал, что свидание будет с Баки Барнсом, его раздражающим соседом, однако ночь закончилась совершенно неожиданно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Having Sex With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Having Sex With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321381) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> Раньше этот фанфик был частью серии "Stucky Drabbles", которую я переводила. Но потом автор создал отдельную (тоже очень симпатичную) серию для АУ'шек

Стив убьёт их обоих. Он ещё не знает, как, возможно, сначала дождется, когда они уснут, но совершенно точно им конец. Он стиснул зубы, когда Нат и Клинт засмеялись на очередной шуточкой Барнса, и попытался убедить себя, что этот парень совсем не такой смешной, как он сам думает.  
Итак, когда он, наконец, согласился и позволил Наташе устроить ему свидание, он и представить не мог, что она выберет Баки Барнса, самого раздражающего соседа, который когда-либо был у Стива. Если бы на свидании были только они двое, Стив бы просто развернулся и ушёл из ресторана. Но Наташа, похоже, предчувствовала такое развитие событий и подстраховалась, договорившись с Клинтом о двойном свидании.  
Он, наконец, умудрился улучить момент наедине с Клинтом в конце трапезы и схватил его за руку, ведя к выходу из ресторана.  
\- Ты должен меня спасти, – в отчаянии попросил Стив.  
Клинт озадаченно посмотрел на него.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Клинт, ради Бога, я не выношу этого парня. Ты вообще нас видел? Он не нравится мне, а я ему! Я не понимаю, о чём Наташа думала, устраивая эту подставу.  
\- Ладно, – Клинт задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам, но его глаза вдруг загорелись. - Послушай, Нат заказала для нас магическое шоу! Давай, это будет весело, да?  
Стив уткнулся лицом в ладони. Похоже, выхода не было, но остаток вечера получился чуточку менее отстойным. Совсем капельку.  
Магическое шоу оказалось намного лучше, чем Стив ожидал, и он понял, что, в каком-то смысле, получал удовольствие и даже смеялся над шутками и комментариями Баки. Что ещё хуже, он понял, что Барнс вроде как веселился и совсем не беспокоился о том, что он на свидании с парнем, которого вроде как ненавидел. Его потряхивало от этой мысли.  
\- Эй, кхм, – Стив подвинулся ближе к Барнсу, чтобы перекричать шум. – Ты... Тебе весело? – спросил он, нервничая из-за ответа, который мог получить.  
\- Да! – улыбнулся ему Баки. – Но если быть честным, мне весело не с тобой. Я веселюсь, а ты просто мимо проходил, – сказал он, слегка приподняв брови.  
Стив ошарашенно посмотрел на него.  
Шоу закончилось музыкальным номером и, если не считать комментария этого умника Барнса, Стив подумал, что вечер был действительно ничего. Дальше выяснилось, что Наташин дальнейший план свидания включал в себя романтическую прогулку вдоль близлежащей реки, и он решил, что с него хватит. Он попытался отговориться тем, что ему завтра рано вставать, но Нат не позволила ему так просто смыться.  
И вот они с Баки идут рядом в неловком молчании, в то время как Клинт и Нат ушли вперёд и были заняты только друг другом, игнорируя их двоих.  
\- Не хочешь закончить с этим? Я удивлюсь, если эти двое заметят, что мы ушли, – сказал Стив, пожимая плечами.  
Баки смотрел на него добрую минуту.  
\- О, хм… ты не… хм. Я просто пошутил тогда… – он замолчал. Увидев замешательство Стива, он пожал плечами и сменил тему. - Да, давай пойдём. Хочешь, возьмём такси на двоих?  
\- Звучит неплохо.  
Когда они уже подъезжали к дому, телефон Стива просигналил о новом входящем сообщении. Он открыл и увидел, что оно от Нат. Она желала им удачи и рекомендовала предохраняться. Стив закатил глаза и неожиданно услышал, как Баки усмехнулся позади него.  
\- Извини, случайно подсмотрел.  
Стив залился румянцем.  
\- Да, хм, не знаю, что она там думала с этим…  
Баки пожал плечами, всё еще улыбаясь Стиву.  
\- Я думаю, что это была отличная идея.  
\- Да, верно…  
\- Почему ты думаешь, я на это согласился? – спросил он, и глаза Стива удивленно распахнулись.  
\- Я думал… это было свидание в слепую… – выдавил Стив. – Она не говорила мне, что оно с тобой.  
\- О, – нахмурился Баки. – Так ты не хочешь со мной спать?  
Стив нелепо фыркнул в ответ, и это заставило Баки рассмеяться. Часть Стива не верила, что он расслышал правильно, а другая, менее благоразумная его часть, всерьез рассматривала это предложение.  
Баки подходил ближе, а Стив отступал, пока не уперся дверь их квартиры.  
\- И ты даже никогда не думал об этом раньше?  
Однажды. Стив об этом думал, он тяжело сглотнул, не решаясь признаться в этом вслух. Это было неумышленно. Именно! Просто что-то, что пришло ему в голову, когда он ещё хорошо не знал этого парня и даже не предполагал какой он придурок.  
Баки всё еще смотрел ему в глаза, и Стив не смел, разорвать зрительный контакт – то, как Баки глядел на него, будоражило что-то внутри – и это что-то вставало, если уж быть точным.  
\- Я… хм… - Стив даже не успел закончить свою мысль потому, что Баки прервал его, придвинувшись ближе и впившись в его губы поцелуем. Стив среагировал только через минуту, и неожиданно они ввалились в квартиру, торопливо раздевая друг друга, ведя себя так, словно завтра не наступит никогда.  
Баки толкнул его на диван и забрался сверху, но Стив остановил его, положив руку на плечо. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Я не занимаюсь сексом с тобой. Я занимаюсь сексом… а ты просто мимо проходил.  
Баки громко рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно, – сказал он, целуя Стива снова. – Это свидание определённо было отличной идеей.


End file.
